mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Big McIntosh
Big Macintosh is a member of the Apple family and Applejack's older brother. He was first seen in episode 1 during the Apple family reunion. He didn't speak until episode 4, Applebuck Season. Big Macintosh is one of the recurring members of the Apple family. Personality Big Macintosh is shown to have a rather calm and easy-going demeanor to contrast with his sister Applejack's more stubborn attitude. His appearance matches his demeanor: his eyes are generally half closed and he looks slightly bored, as though he's simply accepting what's happening around him. He seems to be a pony of few words and like the rest of his family he speaks with an accent suggestive of the Missouri Ozarks, where many apple orchards can be found. To match his laid-back appearance, he speaks calmly and slowly and never raises his voice. He seems to have a practical sort of wisdom, certainly greater than his little sister Applejack who gets angry at him for "using his fancy mathematics" on her, but tends not to share it if a simple "eeyup" will suffice. He's generally seen with a sprig of wheat hanging out of the side of his mouth. History Big Macintosh was first seen as Twilight landed in Ponyville (in episode one) walking through the town and then later during the Apple family reunion in the same episode. Although he was mentioned by name and referred to in following episodes he didn't speak until the episode Applebuck Season. ]] Big Macintosh had sustained some form of injury which makes him unable to help with the annual apple harvesting in ''Applebuck Season, prompting Applejack to attempt harvesting the entire orchard herself. The injury may have been caused by a bet between Applejack and him, which Applejack can be heard talking about at the beginning of The Ticket Master. In Winter Wrap Up, Big Macintosh, alongside the other Earth ponies, was clearing away the snow in the fields around Ponyville. In Fall Weather Friends, Big Macintosh, alongside Granny Smith and Apple Bloom, cheered on Applejack during the Iron Pony Contest. Applejack's flashback in The Cutie Mark Chronicles depicted Big Macintosh as a younger pony, showing him as much shorter and scrawnier then in the present. Appearances *S1E1: Friendship is Magic, part 1 *S1E3: The Ticket Master *S1E4: Applebuck Season *S1E7: Dragonshy *S1E10: Swarm of the Century *S1E11: Winter Wrap Up *S1E13: Fall Weather Friends *S1E23:The Cutie Mark Chronicles Trivia * Big Macintosh's design (big size and haired feet) is inspired by G1 Big Brother Ponies.http://comments.deviantart.com/4/1603670/1791052542. * Big Macintosh is a draft pony. His tail is cropped (a common practice with work horses to prevent it being tangled in the harness or cart shafts) and wears a harness collar which he appears to have worn since he was a colt. * While it's common for fans to shorten his name to "Big Mac", he is only ever referred to as "Big Macintosh" in the series, possibly due to name licensing issues. * While not a reference to Apple Macintosh computers, both the Pony and the computer's names come from the same source, a type of common apple called a Macintosh apple. ** Specifically, the apple's actual spelling is 'McIntosh Red'. The apple, while being a red apple, is usually found with green streaks randomly splotched on its skin. This might be the reason why Big Mac's cutie mark is a green apple slice rather than red. * Big Macintosh says "Eeyup" eight times in episodes 1-19 * Big Macintosh's cutie mark in the opening credits features sparkles. In every episode however, his cutie mark has no sparkles. * Big Macintosh's mane is often miscolored as blond in fan-art, regardless of the fact it is the same light orange as Applejack's coat. * Big Macintosh's catchphrase might be in reference to the show King of the Hill, in which the 4 main characters will say "yup" while standing in the alley. * Caramel is seen in the opening theme song, pulling a cart. But It looks like it was meant to be Big Macintosh due to the similar hair and body. References Category:Earth ponies Category:Apple family Category:Males Category:Characters